The invention is directed to an adaptable universal electrical connector system particularly adapted for use in repair or replacement and electrical components such as relays, solenoids and the like.
In many situations, electrical connectors (male or female) are designed to fit existing connectors (male or female) extending from various control or controlled devices. In the aftermarket, e.g., the repair and replacement of faulty original O.E.M. parts, it is expensive and difficult to maintain an inventory of duplicate original replacement parts with corresponding factory supplied electrical connector, particularly in situations where slight differences in one part of the electrical connector requires a corresponding change in the replacement part electrical connector.
According to the invention, a first electrical connector part is adapted to be universally applicable to a wide variety of many different types of electrical connectors. In order to assure that the electrical connection is maintained, a variety of second separate electrical connector parts, sometimes called herein complemental latching member, are provided, each of which is designed to fit a variety of existing electrical connectors. The complemental latching member telescopes over the universal electrical connector to coact with a given existing connector having guide keyways or orientation key elements in particular locations and latch the universally applicable electrical part in mating relation with the existing electrical connector. Thus, a discrete complementary part is provided which telescopes over the universal connector part and has a latching or locking member which shields a locking abutment on the universal part to maintain the electrical connection.
The invention features an adaptable universal electric connector system comprising a first electrical connector part which is adapted to be universally applicable to a wide variety of existing electrical connectors having a variety of latch element shapes and locations thereon and a second electrical connector part having a hollow (internal cavity) body member and an end which telescopes over said first electrical connector part and shields the existing electrical connector part from its environment. A latch element having a shape and orientation in particular locations maintains the first electrical connector part in mating relation with the existing electrical connector.
The invention also features the universal electrical connector system defined above wherein the second electrical connecting part has an opening which is shaped to pass the first electrical part, and a stop member or flange on the first electrical connector part for engaging a wall of the second electrical connector part.
The invention also features the universal electrical connector system defined above wherein the flange on the universal electrical connector part and said body member have a combined shape which is the complement of the shape of the hollow body member.
The invention also features an electrical connector system comprising a universal electrical connector part adapted to be universally applicable to a wide variety of many different types of electrical connectors, and a discrete complementary latching member adapted to fit over and maintain the electrical connection, the complementary latching member adapted to telescope over the universal electrical connector to coact with a given existing connector having orientation key elements in selected locations and latch the universal applicable electrical part in mating relation with the existing electrical connector, such that the discrete complementary latching member telescopes over the universal electrical connector part and has a latching or locking wall which coacts with the locking abutment on the universal part to maintain the electrical connection.
The invention also features an adaptable universal electric connector system comprising a first electrical connector part which is adapted to be universally applicable to a wide variety of original equipment manufacture (O.E.M.) electrical connectors having a variety of latch element shapes and locations thereon, a second electrical connector part having a hollow body member and an end which telescopes over the first electrical connector part and shields the O.E.M. electrical connector part, a latch element shape and orientation in particular locations to thereby maintain said first electrical connector part in mating relation with said O.E.M. electrical connector. Moreover, the second connector part has an internal cavity designed to shield the O.E.M. electrical connector, so as to not allow the O.E.M. connector to contact any part of the environment that it is not supposed to, thereby removing the chance of shorting the electrical system. The second connector part has an internal cavity designed to fit O.E.M. electrical connector part and prevent rotation of the connection avoiding possible disconnection of the first connector part by twisting of the union.